


strays [traducción]

by black_ramen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Español, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Traducción, basically they all need therapy, todos necesitan terapia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_ramen/pseuds/black_ramen
Summary: Tony se conformará con todo lo que pueda obtener de Steve, lo cual es patético, porque ni siquiera es realmenteamigode él.O bien, un highschool!AU, donde Pepper es la terapeuta muy necesaria de Tony, Darcy es su cómplice del crimen, Bruce necesita pasar por la pubertad, Clint aparece en la escuela con moretones y Steve solo quiere que todos pasen el año intactos.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	strays [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255417) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> **Nota original de autora, traducida:**  
>  Larga historia corta: publiqué esto. Aproximadamente un año después de eso, lo eliminé. Ahora lo estoy volviendo a publicar. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> **Nota de black_ramen:**  
>  Holiwis ( ´ω` )/, está es una de las primeras traducciones que publico y también mi primera vez publicando en AO3.  
> Estoy muy emocionada por poder compartir uno de mis fanfics favoritos con la comunidad hispano-hablante ＼(^^)／
> 
> Ténganme paciencia plis (∵`) y también agradecería todas las críticas constructivas que puedan darme. Siempre trato de mejorar.
> 
> También se vienen muchas más traducciones de diferentes fandoms ✧ °∀° )/ ✧ Así que atentos por eso!!
> 
> También publico mis traducciones en mi cuenta de Wattpad, por si prefieren esa plataforma. Aquí está el link para esta misma historia:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/LHJ3yeA4l6 (No sé cómo poner links, así que copien y peguen)

Desde que Tony decidió que era al menos semi-oficialmente un puto, había desarrollado una relación preocupante, si no un poco obsesiva, con la higiene dental. Y es por eso que está enojado _–o, es al menos uno de los principales factores que contribuyen a ello–_ cuando termina en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre treinta segundos después de que suena la campana. 

―Auch, ―dice, y piensa en limpiar la sangre con su manga, pero luego elige la opción teatral y la escupe en las baldosas. 

Porque de eso se trata, ¿verdad? Teatro. Ambos están jugando un papel, si este es quien él piensa que es: 

―Levántate, ―dice la voz familiar, y Tony ni siquiera tiene que ver a Darcy para saber que está poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia los dos.

Tony sonríe, empujando la sangre entre los dientes con la lengua. ―Hola, _Beef_. 

Clint le da una mirada de advertencia, como queriendo decir, _amigo, no arruines esto_. ―Dije que te levantes. 

―Siiiii~, ―dice Tony, arrastrando la palabra y dejándola rodar por su boca. ―Estoy bien aquí abajo, gracias. Pensaba en tener una siesta en el suelo, en realidad, gracias por recordármelo. 

―Maldito bicho raro, ―dice uno de los muchachos que flanquean a Clint, susurrándolo a los demás para que se rían. 

Tony suspira ruidosamente. ―Bueno, ahora que obviamente me has vencido con tu ingenio astuto y cortante, ¿podrías por favor largarte? Llegaremos tarde al autobús si intentas dañar mi cara bonita, más de lo que ya lo has hecho. 

Puede sentir la sangre brotar bajo su labio inferior, rezumando por su barbilla de una manera que, con el labio partido, probablemente no lo hace lucir salvajemente atractivo, a menos que tengas una preferencia por ese tipo de cosas. La cual Tony tristemente no tiene.

―Ustedes sigan adelante, ―dice Clint, y Tony observa mientras se hincha los hombros con esa chaqueta de cuero demasiado floja y desgastada. ―Yo le diré qué es qué. 

Tony le articula con la boca, _suenas como un imbécil_ y se muerde una sonrisa cuando recibe otra mirada de advertencia en respuesta. 

Uno de los muchachos – _Skeet, está bastante seguro que se llama, porque está en su clase de inglés y hace que todos lo llamen por ese apodo_ – clava su codo en el brazo de Beef. ―Hombre, ¿en serio? Podem-. 

―¿Crees, ―regaña Clint, ―que no puedo manejar a este _maricón_ por mi cuenta?

Tony levanta las cejas hacia él, finalmente se limpia la sangre y trata de no pensar en cuánto costará una camisa nueva, pero logra su objetivo: todos los demás se miran nerviosamente. 

―No, hombre, lo siento, ―dice Skeet, encogiéndose de hombros rápidamente, inclinándose hacia atrás. ―Nosotros solo- ...Nos vemos mañana, Beef. 

―Nos vemos, ―dice Clint, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Skeet mira a Darcy, quien sonríe fríamente. Su labio se curva hacia arriba. ―Nos vemos, _Jugs_. 

―Adiós, imbéciles, ―responde Darcy, una mano en la correa de su bolso y la otra dándoles el dedo del medio. 

Ellos se largan, y uno de ellos golpea ligeramente a Clint en el hombro, diciendo algo sobre _diviértete_ , antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al pasillo. 

―Filisteos, ―Tony los llama, y Clint pisa discretamente su pie mientras los muchachos miran hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. 

―Cállate, ―susurra Clint por el rabillo de su boca, y Tony se traga su respuesta hasta que los demás se vuelven a voltear. 

Tan pronto como doblan la esquina, Darcy se levanta de los casilleros donde estaba recostada y camina hacia ellos, con los brazos cruzados. ―Eso fue jodidamente cruel. 

―Sí, ―dice Clint, inclinándose y tomando la mano de Tony cuando la extiende. Lo ayuda a levantar y Tony observa cómo 'Beef' se disuelve nuevamente en 'Clint', perdiendo el desprecio y ganando una mirada avergonzada. ―Lo siento.

―No hay problema. ―Tony vuelve a pasarse la mano por la boca, hacia abajo, debajo de la barbilla, a lo largo del cuello. ―Pero podrías haber apuntado a un lugar que no manche de sangre mi camisa, _Dios_. Sabes que juego todo en mi cara, ¿verdad? Nadie querrá besarse con un tipo magullado y ensangrentado, aunque hermoso y apuesto. 

―Para la próxima vez, ―promete Clint, inclinándose para recoger la mochila de Tony. 

Tony la toma, arrojando una correa sobre su hombro. ―No puedo esperar. ¿Lo prometes? 

Extiende su meñique, y la sonrisa de Clint lo hace preguntarse, al menos por milésima vez desde el primer año, por qué demonios hace esto. 

Y cómo todo el mundo se lo traga – hay casi una diferencia tangible entre _Clint_ y _Beef_ , y honestamente, si Beef sonriera, como lo hace ahora, frente a las personas que se encogen de hombros y huyen de él cuando camina por los pasillos, verían a través del acto de 'Beef' cada vez. 

―La próxima vez que te golpee en la cara, ―dice Clint, apretando sus meñiques juntos rápidamente antes de soltar su mano, ―apuntaré en algún lugar que no te haga sangrar. Pero tiene que verse bien. 

Tony extiende su brazo hacia la puerta de su casillero, presionándola para cerrarla correctamente, lo que había estado haciendo antes de que lo golpearan. ―¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos aprender a hacer esos golpes falsos que todos hacen en las películas. 

Clint hace una pausa mientras Darcy se acomoda y camina al lado de ellos, y se dirigen a los autobuses que están en la parte de atrás, en lugar del autobús escolar que está al frente, donde saben que estarán los demás. ―Eso es- ¿podríamos hacer eso? 

―Podemos intentarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Hago la cara, hago los ruidos, Darcy se para en la parte de atrás y hace el sonido de bofetadas-. 

―Pones demasiado esfuerzo en esto, ―dice Darcy distraídamente, levantando una mano para saludar a alguien que Tony no puede ver a menos que gire su cabeza, que honestamente no puede molestarse en hacer en este momento, porque todo duele y todavía está tragando sangre cada pocos segundos. 

Siente con la lengua la hendidura donde uno de sus molares le hizo un corte en la mejilla por el impacto del puño de Clint, y hace una mueca de dolor.

Clint lo nota. Su rostro se tensa y dice: ―En serio, lo siento-. 

Tony encoge los hombros, una mano presionando con cautela su mandíbula intentando juzgar la hinchazón, la otra mano hurgando en su bolsillo. ―Está bien. Mi culpa por no recordar que se suponía que debías hacerlo después de la campana. ―Se detiene, todavía buscando con su mano, y esta se cierra en aire vacío. ―En realidad, olvida lo que dije, es totalmente tu culpa y te odio. Puedes arrastrarte con culpa a mis pies o-. 

―Olvidaste el dinero del autobús, ¿no? 

Tony empuja su labio inferior, haciendo que los moretones ya hinchados se vean peor de lo que ya están, y su mano sale de su bolsillo, tristemente vacía, y hace manos de jazz. 

Clint deja escapar una pequeña risa antes de poder detenerse. ―Pagaré por ti. Mierda, siempre te aprovechas de esto. 

―Me _golpeaste en la cara_. 

Darcy desliza su brazo sobre el hombro de Tony y golpea su mano contra el antebrazo de Clint tan rápido que podría ser accidental. ―Perra, perra, perra. Tú eres el imbécil que estuvo de acuerdo.

―Lo estoy ayudando a mantener las apariencias, ―dice Tony, y tiene un sabor rancio por todas las veces que lo ha dicho, todas las veces que lo han dicho, todas las veces que se han evitado en los pasillos, todas las veces que no se han ayudado hasta que todos los demás se fueron. ―Él no tiene que golpear a un espectador inocente, y yo voy y encuentro a alguien a quien le guste este tipo de cosas. Todos salimos ganando. 

―Claro, ―dice Darcy. 

Tony empuja un poco su brazo. ―Las cicatrices son sexy, ¿verdad?

―Joder, sí, ―dice ella, y un poco de tierra se desprende cuando patea el suelo. ―Pero los moretones no lo son. 

―Como dije, encontraré a alguien. 

―Esa será una entrada interesante en Tinder. 

―Ja, ja, ―dice Tony, apartándose de ella para poder subir al autobús sin ser aplastado contra el costado de la puerta, y haciéndose a un lado rápidamente para que paguen por él.

Solo hay otras siete personas en el autobús, y la mayoría de ellas están en la parte de atrás. Tony asiente con la cabeza a Natasha, quien no asiente de vuelta, pero sopla un anillo de humo en su dirección. 

Tony se desliza en un asiento junto a la ventana antes de que Darcy pueda, dejando caer su mochila entre sus pies. Ella patea su tobillo, ignorando su chillido, antes de sentarse a su lado. 

Clint toma el asiento detrás de ellos, y mira hacia atrás para ver quién está en el autobús antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. ―Y lamento haberte llamado, eh... eso. 

Tony lo mira, estirando el cuello. ―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que está bien? No es _real_ , estás jugando un papel. 

Es un poco incómodo, con qué frecuencia pasan por esto y cuán inestable suena cuando lo dice, como si fuera a desmoronarse a menos que lo sigan sosteniendo. 

―Y además, ―dice Tony mientras el autobús se mueve hacia adelante, ―me han llamado peor. Zorra, puta-.

―No es necesario que vayas por toda la lista-. 

―maricona, ramera, bastardo infiel-. 

―Oh, Dios mío, estaremos aquí todo el día-. 

Darcy desliza su mano sobre la boca de Tony, su sonrisa demasiado floja. ―Sí, todos sabemos que te encanta follar por ahí, pequeña y adorable puta británica. Deja de gritárselo al mundo. 

―Nunca, ―le dice Tony bajo su palma. Le lame la mano y las uñas de Darcy se clavan en sus mejillas. 

Finalmente recuerda los nuevos moretones cuando Tony se encoge involuntariamente y su mano vuelve a su regazo. ―Mierda. Perdó-. 

Tony deja caer la frente sobre el asiento frente a él, y se sacude cuando el autobús pasa por un hueco. ―¿Por qué todos se _disculpan_? ¿Qué he dicho sobre disculparse? No nos disculpamos, es incómodo y exagerado y todo lo que hace es empeorar las cosas, ugh, cállate. 

Él sabe que ambos se comparten una mirada sin siquiera tener que comprobarlo, por lo que deja descansar la cabeza en el asiento durante unos segundos más antes de enderezarse. ―Aspirina. Necesito una aspirina. Me dieron un puñetazo en la cara, por lo tanto, necesito aspirina. La aspirina es buena. La aspirina arreglará las cosas. 

―Sabes, hay momentos en que creo que simplemente dejas que tu boca siga funcionando mientras tu cerebro se apaga. 

―Estoy sorprendido e insultado por esa horrenda insinuación, Clint. ―Tony estira los hombros hacia atrás hasta que oye un _crack_ , e ignora la mirada que recibe de ambos por ello. ―Entonces, ¿alguna de ustedes, encantadoras perso-. 

―Por alguna razón, ―dice Darcy, ―no llevamos analgésicos en nuestras bolsas. 

―¿Por qué no? Eso es estúpido. Debes tratar de tenerlos a mano, en caso de que alguien se acerque y te golpee en la cara. 

―Estuviste de _acuerdo_ , ―le recuerda Clint, hablando demasiado fuerte, y los tres se detienen por un segundo, mirando a las otras personas en el autobús. 

Ninguno de ellos parece haber notado la conversación, pero hay un tipo que parece unos años demasiado joven para tener vello facial con una barba adulta, que los mira desinteresadamente antes de volver a tomar un cigarrillo de la chica que está al lado de él. 

Por lo general, mantienen todo en silencio: Darcy y Tony no hacen contacto visual con Clint, y mucho menos hablan con él, –pero las cosas se han salido de las manos. Accidentalmente sonreírse el uno al otro cuando algo sucede en clase, no tomar la oportunidad de insultar a Tony cuando se vuelve demasiado arrogante, ser demasiado amigables cuando no deberían. 

―A Pepper le va a dar algo, ―dice Darcy, y Tony finge no ver cómo sus ojos miran rápidamente su hinchazón preocupadamente. ―Trata de no desangrarte y morir antes de eso. 

Tony sonríe, pero el dolor en su boca solo ha empeorado desde que se levantó del suelo. Sus labios se sienten pesados, como si se estuvieran arrastrando hasta los pies. ―Debidamente notado. 

Se sientan en silencio durante el resto del viaje en autobús, y Darcy comparte un audífono con Clint, quien apoya la cabeza contra la ventana para que nadie vea el cable que se extiende entre ellos. 

Tony los mira a ambos, y se da cuenta que desde aquí, la única señal reveladora es el tarareo silencioso de Darcy, y Clint golpeando el mismo ritmo staccato contra el agujero en la rodilla de sus jeans. 

* * *

Realmente, Tony debería desanimarse por el hecho de que a uno de sus amigos más cercanos se le paga mensualmente a través de cheques masivos que escribe su padre. 

Pero cuando Pepper abre la puerta, su cabello desordenado por el cuello, sus pantalones de chándal cayendo alrededor de su cintura, no puede molestarse en preocuparse por dichos cheques masivos. 

Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él, quitándose la chaqueta. ―¿Palomitas de maíz?

―Arroz, ―le responde ella, recogiéndose el cabello y atando una liga alrededor. ―Microondas. Ve.

Él hace una mueca, se quita los zapatos y los deja en un rastro detrás de él mientras se dirige al microondas. ―¿Por qué nos hemos quedado sin palomitas de maíz?

―No nos hemos quedado sin ellas. ―Pepper se deja caer sobre el sofá y se inclina, buscando el control remoto en el suelo en lugar de caminar los quince centímetros para agarrar el otro. ―Tenía ganas de arroz. 

―Claro, pero ¿por qué arroz? 

―Me dio la gana, ―repite Pepper, levantando sus pies sobre el sofá y levantando su cola de caballo para que cubra el extremo del sofá cuando se acuesta. ―Y yo soy el adulto responsable aquí, así que cállate y consigue un tazón. 

Tony presiona el botón del microondas para que suene y se desbloquee, y abre la puerta del gabinete en busca de tazones. 

―Un tazón, ―dice Pepper desde el salón. ―Podemos comerlo con tenedores separados. No quiero lavar más platos de lo necesario. 

―¿No quieres lavar un tazón extra?

―Oye, a menos que quieras lavar los platos-. 

Tony se inclina y vuelve a guardar el otro tazón, y comienza a verter el arroz antes de darse cuenta de que no va a funcionar. ―No es lo suficientemente grande. Tus tazones son lastimosamente pequeños. Si fuera un tazón me daría vergüenza. 

Pepper agita su mano hacia él. ―Usa el frutero, entonces.

―Hay fruta en él.

―¿De verdad? ―Ella frunce el ceño, genuinamente confundida, mirándolo. 

Inclina el frutero hacia ella, mostrándole la media docena de limones y tres limas. 

―Pues sí que hay. ―Pepper agita su mano otra vez y se acuesta de nuevo. ―Probablemente fueron para el vodka. No es de extrañar que no lo recuerde. Pon la fruta en el lamentable tazón del que ahora me siento terriblemente avergonzada, aunque no soy un tazón, y usa el frutero para el arroz. 

Duele sonreír, pero lo hace de todos modos. Vuelve a meter el arroz del tazón pequeño en la bolsa, y evita por poco derramar los limones sobre el mesón cuando los cambia de lugar. 

Limpia el fondo del tazón de frutas con su camisa, evitando la sangre – _en su camisa, no el_ _tazón_ – y le pone el arroz. 

Extiende la mano hacia el estante de secado, agarra dos tenedores que están razonablemente secos, aunque un poco húmedos, y los limpia en su camisa antes de meterlos en el arroz y tomar el tazón. 

Está 99% seguro de que esto no está permitido – _a ser tan cercano a su terapeuta, se refiere_. Tener una llave de su casa en su llavero, saber que odia a su madre y nunca conoció a su padre, saber cómo se ve cuando está borracha con una máscara de barro descuidadamente puesta a las 3 de la mañana. 

Lo cual, por cierto, es muy gracioso. 

Y está 100% seguro de que la despedirían si le dijera a alguien que dejaron de tener sesiones en su oficina hace tres años y comenzaron a venir a su casa, porque era más fácil, ambos odiaban su oficina, y aquí pueden ver películas en su pantalla plana, que es el objeto más caro de toda su casa. 

Tony la conoció hace cinco años, cuando tenía once años y ella veintidós y acababa de obtener su licenciatura. Había sido inscrito en terapia porque su padre (que viene cada dos meses más o menos para pagar las facturas, beber y un corte de pelo, antes de salir a otro viaje de negocios) se vio obligado por un consejero de la antigua escuela de Tony, ya que aparentemente mudarse de país es “agotador para el desarrollo mental/emocional de un niño”. 

Crearon una conexión gracias a sus tendencias de usar palabras innecesariamente grandes para asustar a la gente, su odio mutuo por la terapia – _ella solo lo estudió porque también odia todo lo demás, y de esta manera tenía pruebas de que la vida de los demás apesta más que la de ella_ – y que ambos se acababan de mudar a América desde Inglaterra. 

_Unidos por lo británico_ , suelen decir, y sonríen. 

De acuerdo, debería ser extraño – _ella es más de una década mayor que él y no parece tener muchos otros amigos, aparte de las elusivas “Maria y Sif”, que Tony solo ha conocido en dos ocasiones mientras ambas peleaban sobre quién podría vomitar en el inodoro y quién lo haría en el lavabo_ – pero de nuevo, Tony no puede molestarse en importarle. 

Además, ella es prácticamente la única persona británica que conoce, y puede hacer con ella los chistes que nadie más entiende, porque todos los demás son estadounidenses y, por lo tanto, solo les importan las hamburguesas y el queso. Y los reality shows.

Pone el arroz sobre la mesa de café, sin preocuparse cuando el vidrio se tambalea, porque es una de las mesas más fuertes con las que se ha topado, y en eso cuentan las que están hechas de acero. Honestamente espera que se rompa cuando uno de ellos apoye sus pies sobre ella. Ya se han chocado con ella, se han tropezado, la han pateado, bailado sobre y Tony no puede ver cómo un vidrio tan delgado realísticamente puede soportar tanto abuso sin romperse en un millón de pedazos. 

Pepper gruñe y se levanta para que sus pies estén planos sobre el piso y su espalda esté recta. ―Ya que soy responsable de tu salud mental, o lo que sea, la ley me exige que pregunte cómo estuvo tu día. 

―Si ayuda de algo, prometo no iniciar un genocidio en la escuela con una pistola. 

―Sí ayuda, en realidad. Estoy declarándote cuerdo en este momento, y no quiero dañar mi credibilidad ensuciándola con mi cliente favorito. 

Tony levanta los pies sobre la mesa de café, empujándola experimentalmente primero con el dedo del pie para ver si hoy es el día en que finalmente se rinde y se parte por la mitad. ―Simplemente dices eso porque puedes ir a casa temprano

―Eres el único que realmente me da una conversación estimulante para trabajar, ―dice Pepper, y bosteza ampliamente, cubriendo su boca. ―Las películas malas y los alimentos grasosos son ventajas. No respondiste mi pregunta. 

Tony observa como la mitad del arroz se cae del tenedor de ella antes de responder. ―Fue encantador. Todos tuvimos momentos alegres. ¿Y tú?

Ella se anima de repente, como si acabara de recordar algo, y el arroz cae en espiral por su camisa. ―¡Traje unos zapatos! ¿Quieres ver los bonitos zapatos que traje? 

―Ni en lo más mínimo. 

―Tú, ―dice ella, recogiendo un grano de arroz de un botón y quitándolo de su dedo con su lengua, ―eres el chico bi más aburrido que he conocido. Tiene que haber un lado del muchacho rebelde gay en ti, gritando para dejarlo salir y dejar que vea los zapatos-.

―Eso es ofensivo en un billón y tres maneras diferentes, ―dice Tony desinteresadamente, ―y porque soy una persona madura y sensata, no voy a hacer un comentario sobre tener un muchacho dentro de mí. 

La mano de Pepper vuela hacia su boca mientras se ríe, y luego se atraganta con el arroz. ―Buena idea. La gente podría pensar que soy una mala influencia. Ah, y aprendí a golpear correctamente. 

―Eso es preocupante. Eres preocupante. 

―Mira quien lo dice. Okay, entonces debes poner el pulgar de esta manera-.

Ella enrosca la mano en un puño, quitando el pulgar del interior y lo presiona debajo de los nudillos. 

Tony asiente, metiendo arroz en su boca e intentando no hacer una mueca cuando el tenedor roza con una de las cortadas. ―Sí, lo vi en la televisión. 

Ella lo mira y luego vuelve a mirar su brazo. ―Y lo retrocedes, y cuando golpeas, tuerces el brazo, como- y doblas un poco el codo, obviamente, no estires demasiado el brazo, de lo contrario te lo romperás. 

Ella imita otro golpe contra un cojín, y Tony asiente de nuevo. ―Gracias, pero creo que si alguna vez estuviese en una situación en la que necesitara golpear a alguien, no pensaría estratégicamente. Probablemente simplemente entraría en pánico y lo abofetearía. O patearía en las bolas. 

―Buen hombre, ―dice ella. ―Oye, _hablando_ de golpes, tu cara parece puré de papa. ¿Necesito ir a golpear a alguien? ¿O llamar a sus padres? Llamar a sus padres probablemente sería lo que haría un adulto responsable, per-. 

―No es nada, ―dice Tony. ―Fue-, le dije a Clint que podía hacer su acto de 'Beef' conmigo, para que no tuviera que golpear a un pobre estudiante de primer año. Es una cuestión de estatus. 

Cuando se arriesga a mirarla, ella lo está viendo con el tenedor en la boca y las cejas arqueadas. ―¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus relaciones con casi todos tus amigos son bastante, poco saludables?

―¿Como mi relación contigo?

Ella arruga la nariz. ―Ugh. Ni lo menciones. En realidad eres el amigo más normal que tengo, si puedes creerlo. Y nuestra relación puede ser un poco no saludable, pero todas las relaciones interesantes son así.

Ella lo empuja con el pie descalzo, sonriendo, y él roza el extremo de su tenedor a lo largo de los dedos de sus pies. 

―Hablando de relaciones poco saludables, ―dice ella, doblando la pierna por debajo y sentándose sobre su pie, ―¿Qué hay de _comosellame_?

Probablemente es triste que Tony sepa de quién está hablando. ―Hey, ¿tienes alguna aspirina? Quiero un poco de aspirina. Para mi cara. Que actualmente está jodida a la mierda. 

Ella lo mira de reojo, pero apunta su tenedor hacia los gabinetes. ―Tercer estante, detrás de las diversas botellas de licor que todavía no puedes tocar. 

Él se levanta del sofá y vuelve a dejar el tenedor sobre el mesón al pasar. ―Y _eso_ me va a hacer dejar de beber. Lo cual, por cierto, es tan hipócrita que creo que podría desmayarme la próxima vez-. 

―Yo puedo ser una mala influencia, ―dice Pepper con arroz en su boca, ―pero tu puedes al menos emborracharte con tu _propio_ alcohol. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto cuesta? No, a la derecha-, a la derecha-, más a la derecha-, a la derecha, imbécil, ¿no aprendiste nada en kinder?- Ahí lo tienes. 

Tony se las traga en seco, tomando una pastilla más de la que aconseja la caja y cierra la tapa antes de volver a guardarla. ―¿Película? 

―Película, ―acepta Pepper, y alcanza el control remoto nuevamente. 

Dos horas más tarde, todavía la están viendo, ocasionalmente quejándose por lo poco realista que es la sangre, o cómo las chicas no pueden correr con zapatos como esos. 

Han estado más tiempo de la sesión por un rato ya, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada.


End file.
